dimensionsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bsh41194
Hey, welcome to the Dimensions wiki! =) I've protected your page to ensure that no spambots get it (I do this to pretty much every page), so you'll need to log in to edit it from now on, which hopefully shouldn't be too much trouble. What do you think of Dimensions? How far have you read so far? What do you think of the wiki? Feel free to add your Speculation or ask a question in my running Interview. Hope you enjoy your stay here, B.C. Ah, a new reader! Welcome! I must say that it will be interesting to see the perspective of someone who has been following this magnificent story since the beginning. Depending on where you are in the reading, it will take a rather significant amount of time to catch up, though that is half the fun. Personally, I don't like Books One, Three and Five as much as the others (hmm...I just realized that those are all the odd numbered ones), and I know that B.C.'s favorite is Book Four, which is probably tied with Six for me. Anyways, have fun reading and try to help us (mostly me and Digi9346) in attempting to unravel B.C.'s plans for the future on the Speculation page! --Chaos Blademaster 23:00, 14 February 2009 (IST) :Uh-oh, I've got my work cut out with me for Book Seven then to make it break the pattern. =P :My favourite is now Book Six although I love Book Four too. In any case, they're all pretty good (if I may say so myself). And you will never work out my plans! Never! =D --Blazing Chaos 23:06, 14 February 2009 (IST) Actually, I have read the entire series ''and ''all of the side stories already. I have been reading them for months. I am really wishing you would get them updated a little faster, but juggling writing, school, general life, and anything else that life throws at you, I should not rush you. I loved the whole story, especially Rey telling Henry about his Angelhood at the last second to save their lives. Can't wait to see what happens next. Baby Rey is coming! Yippee! One thought though, does this mean Rika is going to be in labor till the next day? Takato's hand is going to be sore. Till next time, Bsh41194 05:40, 15 February 2009 (IST) ::Hehe, I liked the idea that an Angel awakening too fast would release a burst of energy a lot too. It was one that I'd had for ages (pretty much since I first devised the series) but wasn't sure how to apply. I originally planned such an awakening for Mari, then I switched to Henry, and then eventually I decided on having the events play out in 1945 as they did which worked pretty well. --Blazing Chaos 16:08, 15 February 2009 (IST) :Haha. Yeah, it would take months at this point. The last time I tried to reread the series was fairly close to the beginning of Book Six, and it took me a couple of weeks of doing almost nothing but reading it to get through it all. I too wish that the updates would come faster, but I would rather not have the quality of this masterpiece be compromised, either. With as crazy and complex this thing has grown, I would have to say that it rivals in complexity of my favorite book series of all time: The Wheel of Time series, authored by the one acclaimed as Tolkien's heir, Robert Jordan. The complexity of the plot is one of my favorite parts (along with the length). As for you, B.C., I would say that if forced to choose between Four and Six, I think I would lean more towards Six (though I still think they are pretty much tied). I am also very much looking forward to Seven, which I have strong feelings will break the chain of the bad odd numbered Books. --Chaos Blademaster 07:02, 15 February 2009 (IST) :Christ, never been compared to a series like that before. Thanks ever so much. I still don't think I'm that good a writer, but I get the impression that the vast majority of writers underrate their skills greatly. =) --Blazing Chaos 16:08, 15 February 2009 (IST) I think you are a fantastic writer. I have an extremely active imagination, mabye more so than even Takato, if it is possible. I can barely sit still for two seconds without thinking about Digimon or Dimensions, and Ryder would probably die trying to Retcon that. Then again, given he seems unable to die for more than a minute, it would not be such a bad thing. By the way, when are we going to find out how Ryder always survives. I really want to know. I also want to know how I got from complimenting you on your writing to Ryder's inability to die. Bsh41194 22:43, 15 February 2009 (IST) :Hehe, evidently your skill at going off on a tangent rivals even mine. As for Ryder, we'll find out eventually. Book Seven will give the beginnings of an explanation although as you'd expect it might just leave you with more questions than answers. =) --Blazing Chaos 00:23, 16 February 2009 (IST) Well of course. Here's one thing I've learned from reading Dimensions: Never read a chapter/book expecting to get more answers than questions. Just read ''The Trick to Birth Part 2 ''right after posting earlier. Loving it, but Mari and Ryder wandering around should have been in the chapter a little more. When I first started reading, I never thought that I would have to wait for chapters based on the amount you had written. Now I'm waiting for you to post, and rereading the story to be sure I got all the information I could get out of it. By the way, I am thinking of writing my own Digimon fanfic, do you have any pointers? I have a few thoughts, the digivolution line for the main characters' partners, and my own digivice design, but I'd still like some pointers. Bsh41194 03:45, 16 February 2009 (IST) :Hehe, I decided against extending Mari and Ryder's wanderings, not only because it was an already-long chapter but also because they've had a lot of screen time lately and I wanted to concentrate as much as possible on Rika and Takato. Sorry about the slow updates but with longer, more detailed chapters it's harder to do it that fast. Part Two alone is the equivalent of seven normal length chapters! As for your own fic, a good place to start is if you can describe the idea in three sentences or (preferably) less. I could do that but not publicly doing so would spoil a huge part of the plot. As for other tips, I'd be happy to help you with discussing ideas and such. I have used the Dimensions email system to send you my email address. =) --Blazing Chaos 12:02, 16 February 2009 (IST)